A fiber optic network may include electronic kiosks positioned at different geographic locations throughout the network. The electronic kiosks may provide multimedia and network connectivity services to nearby users. Examples of such services may include displaying videos, playing audio messages, and providing Wi-Fi connectivity, cellular connectivity, and more.